Paint colors often are displayed on color swatches mounted on a flat planar base which are joined together to form a deck or a fan deck with blades which are pivotally spread or fanned to display color. Each blade in the deck has a color swatch which displays one or more colors. Each blade has one or more paint coated swatches on one side of the blade to display color. In order to display a large number of colors, either a plurality of individual swatches on each blade have to be made smaller or a larger number of individual blades with color swatches need to be combined in a single deck. The resulting deck may become rather large and cumbersome to transport and use.
Color display devices need to display colors attractively. The color displays on the individual fan blade color cards cannot be wrinkled and curled and must lay flat on the card or fan blade. In the past the flat planar mount base had to be fairly thick to avoid wrinkling and curling. This also increased the thickness of the fan with each blade displaying color only on one side of the fan blade. It also has been found that fan blades illustrating color on two side sides of the fan blade with painted film on each side would readily have air pockets form under the film. These pockets render the blade unattractive. Further, it has been found that fan blades with color swatches on both sides will transfer color to the underlying or interfacing blade surface. This is especially the case where a dark color will transfer color to an underlying lighter colored blade surface.
An object of the invention is to provide a color display product which illustrates color on two opposite surfaces of a mount base.
Another object of this invention is to provide a color fan deck with a plurality of blades which can each display one or more different colors on each side of the fan blades.
Another object of the invention is to provide color fan deck with painted film on both sides of a fan blade mount base without wrinkling and curling of the blades.
Another object of the invention is to provide a color fan deck with a plurality of color displaying fan blades which is thinner than a fan deck which shows the same number of colors on one side of the fan blade.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method for making a color fan deck having a plurality of color fan blades which display color on both sides of the blade.
These and other objects will become more apparent with reference to the description set forth below.